Love-Me-Forever-Kun!
by Offin
Summary: Anissina knew everyone wanted to see Conrad and Wolfram make amends. However, she didn't really know anyone who wanted to see them make-out. (One-shot! Short and Funny, Conrad x Wolfram, ConWolf, WolfCon slight incest (a kiss)


If looks could kill, Anissina's entire family line would be dead, _dead, **dead.**_

How had it come to this? She'd only wanted to help. She craved to see the brother's happy again, loving each other like they had when they'd been children. She knew Gwendal felt the same. Everyone in the castle who'd seen the boys grow up wanted to see Conrad and Wolfram make amends.

However, she didn't really know anyone in the castle who wanted to see them _make-out._

"Anissina!" Gwendal roared at the top of his lungs, slamming his hands down upon the dinner table. "What did you do!?"

Currently, all eyes were locked on Conrad and Wolfram who were lip-locked in a loving embrace about ten steps from where they'd been quietly eating dinner moments before.

"It was an experiment..." she trailed off, forcing herself to look at Gwendal and not at the spectacular failure of her experiment going on a few feet away.

"Oh my..." Celi gasped, a sparkle in her eye. "What a lovely experiment!"

" _MOTHER._ " Gwendal growled as he and Yozak began to forcefully pull the two brother's apart, causing Wolfram to snap and snarl angrily in protest.

"It was suppose to be a love potion-" the hateful glare her childhood friend sent her made Anissina correct herself. "A _brotherly_ love potion... while I may have failed at making a brotherly love potion, I have been quite successful in making a romantic one."

Murata was currently busy slapping Yuuri on the back to dislodge the food stuck within his friend's throat. His face was purple as he coughed and gagged."AHHHHH! Anissina make them stop!" Yuuri shrieked, "G-Greta, look away!"

"Papa Wolf loves Uncle Conrad!" she cheered, "Uncle Conrad is my new Daddy!"

"Get her out of here!" Gwendal snapped as Gunter swept the girl into his arms and carried her out of the room.

"Let go of me!" Wolfram shrieked, "Or I'll light this whole castle on fire!"

"Oh Wolfie, do you love your brother?" Celi asked as she smiled at her cute sons.

"I am in love with him, and you can't stop us from being together!" Wolfram confirmed as Conrad simply allowed Yozak to hold him, smiling serenely at his little brother.

"Captain you okay?"

"His hair is so _soft...!_ " Conrad murmured in amazement, tilting his head back to rest on Yozak's firm shoulder. The distant look in the man's eyes told Yozak that no one was home.

"I said let go!" Wolfram shrieked again, conjuring his magic. " **Hear me, beings who dwell in flame-!** "

But Wolfram didn't get to finish before Gwendal politely thumped his brother's skull with the butt of his blade, making him pass out upon the stone floor.

Only then did Conrad's eyes readjust as he stared at Wolfram's immobile form.

"Wolfram don't sleep on the floor!" he chided, "You'll catch a cold. I should take him to bed..." he trailed off, and the serene look came back over his eyes as Yozak gave him a weird look, feeling just a little creeped out.

"Fix this!" Gwendal shouted, pointing a stern finger at Anissina as he scooped his blonde brother up off the floor. "I want them both back to normal immediately!" he then carried the blonde out of the room and Conrad watched them go, frowning.

"Where's he taking him?" Conrad asked, wanting to follow but was stopped by Yozak's solid grip.

Once Yuuri could finally breathe he stood, quickly approaching his side. "Conrad are you okay?" he asked, looking at Anissina, "What'd that potion do to them!? Look at his face!" Yuuri cried, pointing at Conrad's flushed cheeks.

" _You-Are-My-Brother-K-Kun_..." Anissina trailed off. "I should re-name it something more fitting... like _Love-Me-Forever-Kun_ , or _Love-Knows-No-Bounds-Kun_ or..."

Yuuri was busy snapping his fingers in front of Conrad's eyes and pinching the man's arm, trying to awaken him from the weird trance he was currently stuck in. Yuuri finally resorted to full-on slapping Conrad in the face.

"Ow," the brunette finally said with a frown before gasping aloud, his eyes widening with shock at the boy's actions. "I can't marry you!" he cried, "I'm in love with Wolfram! Does this mean you love me instead of him...?"

"I'm not in love with either of you!" Yuuri cried, "Conrad snap out of it!"

"O-oh... y-you don't love Wolfram...?"

"Not romantically!"

"Then I can have him!" Conrad said, grabbing his godson and crushing him in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Yuuri!"

Yuuri never thought he'd receive one of Gunter's hugs from Conrad- he could barely breathe as he flailed about awkwardly. "N-no! That's incest! You can't have Wolf, he's your brother! _Bad! Bad!_ Anissina, help!" Yuuri cried, pushing Conrad away as Yozak tried to save his king from the man's embrace.

"I need my laboratory." Anissina said, with resolution in her eyes. "If this potion doesn't eventually wear off, I'm going to have to find a way to fix this... I slipped some into each of their drinks, hoping to re-connect their brotherly bonds." she turned towards lady Celi who was still sitting, her chin perched in her delicate hand as she gave her friend a smile.

"I am truly sorry, Lady Celi." Anissina said to the older woman in a rare display of regret. "I will make this right, you can count on me...!"

Celi waved a hand, "Oh, don't be! I haven't seen them so happy to be around each other in a long time. They're both so cute, don't you think?" Yuuri's face paled as he looked at his predecessor. "T-they're brothers! B-brothers aren't suppose to m-make- k-kiss- _euughhh!_ "

"They're technically half-brothers, right?" Murata mused, looking very content as he smiled at Yuuri from across the dining table. "THAT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!" Yuuri shouted.

"May I go see Wolfram now?" Conrad asked Yozak politely, "I miss him so much- I just have to see his face." he started tugging uselessly on Yozak's hand as the man shook his head.

"Naaahhh Captain, I don't think that's a good idea."

Conrad then began to do something Yuuri only ever saw the man do when he was on the brink of death-

he began to cry.

"Yozak!" he sobbed, his efforts to get away from the spy increasing with every passing second. "Why do you hate me!?"

"Whaaaat? Comon! I don't hate you-"

"You never want me to be happy!" he said, stomping on Yozak's foot.

"A-ahaha! Dear Shinou I wish you could see yourself right now, you're acting so ridiculous! Ahaha! Ow, ow, stop it, Captain!" he snapped between laughter. "You're acting worse than when you're drunk." he mused as Yozak began dragging his friend out of the dining hall.

Yuuri trailed worriedly behind as Conrad cried the entire way to the exit and Anissina ran a hand down her face.

 _'If it doesn't wear off I'll rename it 'Love-Me-Forever-Kun'_ she thought as she bowed to Celi and the great sage before following the same path the others had taken.

With that she made her way to her lab to work on a cure for the mess she'd made.


End file.
